Beyond the Border
by aicchan
Summary: Crossfic Death Note dan BLEACH! MelloHitsu. RR Pliiiz XDD


Beyond the Border

Chara: Mello x Hitsugaya

Disclaimer: Takeshi O. & Tsugumi O. + Kubo Tite

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOX**

**XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXO**

Ney fanfic crossover dari Deathnote and Bleach, so kalo ada yang aneh, ato melenceng dari crita aslinya, ya itu emang disengaja=)

**XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXO**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOX**

Mello terbangun saat dia mendengar suara lonceng bergema di sekelilingnya. Saat dia membuka mata, dia menemukan dirinya tengah berbaring di padang rumput. Dia melihat langit biru membentang di atasnya.

"Dimana aku?" Mello duduk dan membersihkan rambutnya, "Bukankah seharusnya aku ini—sudah mati?" Mello menyentuh rosario yang tergantung di lehernya. Dia ingat kalau dia tiba-tiba saja mengalami serangan jantung saat akan membawa wanita bernama Takada pada Near.

Mello berdiri dan memandang sekitarnya. Dikejauhan, dia melihat sebuah tembok besar. Dan dia pun berjalan menuju tembok itu. Setelah dia sampai, dia melihat banyak rumah-rumah bergaya Jepang kuno berdiri tidak jauh dari tembok itu,

"Aneh." Gumam Mello. Dia menemukan sebuah pintu kayu di tembok yang menjulang tinggi itu. Mello pun berjalan menuju pintu itu. Saat dia hendak membukanya, seseorang menghentikannya.

Kau tidak bisa membuka pintu itu sembarangan." Mello menoleh dan mendapati ada seorang pemuda sebaya dia, "Pintu itu hanya bisa dibuka oleh mereka yang mempunyai kekuatan spiritual yang besar. Kau orang baru di sini, 'kan?" Tanya pemuda berwajah Asia itu.

Mello memandang heran padanya, "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa katamu." Dan dengan cueknya, Mello pun membuka pintu kayu itu, sangat ringan baginya, tapi itu membuat pemuda tadi dan juga orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya menganga karena takjub. Mello tidak memperdulikan hal itu dan dia pun memasuki pintu itu.

Saat pintu kayu itu menutup, Mello terkejut mendapati apa yang ada di balik tembok itu. Sebuah kota. Ya—memang jauh berbeda dari kota yang diketahui Mello. Tapi—tempat itu penuh dengan hiruk pikuk dan berbagai kegiatan dari berbagai jenis manusia. Dan mereka semua berpakaian sama, sejenis kimono hitam dan juga menyandang pedang.

"…. Apa aku sedang mengalami time slip atau bagaimana?"

"Lebih tepatnya—kau sudah mati, sobat."

Refleks Mello menoleh ke sisi kirinya begitu mendengar suara yang sangat familiar baginya. Mello memandang bisu pada sosok yang berdiri sambil bersandar pada dinding tidak jauh darinya itu, "—Matt?" Ujar Mello sangsi pada sosok sahabat karibnya itu.

Pemuda berambut merah dan memakai google itu akhirnya memandang Mello, "Yo—"

"Ini—mustahil…."

Matt tersenyum, "Ini nyata, bro. Selamat datang di duniamu yang baru," Matt tersenyum dan menghampiri Mello, "Dengan masuknya kau dalam kota ini—kau pun telah menjadi seorang shinigami." Matt merangkul pundak Mello.

"Jangan bercanda!!" Mello melepaskan diri dari Matt, "Kau minta aku percaya?" Mello menatap tajam pada Matt.

"Ouw man—Apa kau lupa? Kau sendiri terbunuh karena buku milik Shinigami, 'kan? Dan sekarang kau tidak mau percaya kalau kau ada di dunia mereka?"

Mello terhenyak, sadar kalau ucapan Matt benar, "Jadi—ternyata aku memang sudah mati."

"Ayolah—mati pun tidak sebegitu buruk 'kan? Yang jelas kau tidak sendirian lagi." Matt tersenyum, "Ayo—ada seseorang yang ingin aku pertemukan denganmu."

Mello pasrah dan mengikuti kemana Matt pergi. Mereka berjalan melintasi bangunan-bangunan yang serupa dan juga lorong-lorong yang menyesatkan. Matt lalu masuk dalam sebuah bangunan paling megah di wilayah itu.

"Kita sampai." Kata Matt setelah mereka tiba di sebuah pintu yang sangat besar, "Ini ruangan utama yang mengatur segala aktivitas di dunia ini, Mell."

"Hentikan memanggilku begitu!! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

Matt nyengir sambil membuka pintu besar itu, "Silahkan masuk."

Mello masuk dalam ruangan itu. Ruangan itu sangat lengang. Hanya ada sebuah layar besar dan juga sebuah meja panjang. Saat melihat siapa yang duduk di depan meja itu sambil memandangi layar, Mello menahan nafas. Pandangannya terarah pada sosok yang duduk memunggunginya. Cara duduk itu…. Pakaian itu…. Mello memandang pada punggung yang sangat dia kenal. Punggung yang sangat dia rindukan, "…. L?"

Pria yang ada di hadapan Mello itu memutar kursi tempatnya duduk. Dan dia memandang Mello dengan mata pandanya, dia pun berdiri dan tersenyum, "Lama tidak berjumpa…. M. Kau sudah dewasa sekarang."

Sekuat tenaga Mello menahan airmata yang sudah menggenag, "A—aku tidak akan selamanya… jadi anak-anak 'kan?"

L berdiri dan menghampiri Mello, diusapnya lembut kepala Mello seakan menghadapi anak umur 13 tahun yang dia tinggalkan dulu, "Menangislah. Itu akan membuatmu lega."

Mello menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak L dan dia pun mulai menangis. Entah karena senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan L, atau sedih karena dia sudah mati, Mello pun tidak mengerti arti dari airmata yang dia teteskan ini….

Setelah Mello mulai tenang, L pun mengajaknya dan Matt duduk. L pun menceritakan alasan kenapa Mello bisa sampai ke tempat ini.

"Tempat ini disebut sebagai Soul Society. Tempat dimana mahkluk yang sudah mati akan berkumpul. Dunia ini diatur oleh para shinigami, tapi bukanlah shinigami yang membawa buku seperti yang telah menyebabkan kita berada di sini. Shinigami yang mengatur wilayah ini memiliki tingkatan yang lebih tinggi dari shinigami yang mencabut nyawa manusia untuk kepentingan mereka. Shinigami di sini mengatur kemana jiwa manusia akan pergi. Apakah surga—neraka, atau malah ke dunia Soul society ini."

"—Lalu—kenapa kita berada disini, bukannya ke surga atau neraka?"

"Soul Society hanya bisa didatangi oleh mereka yang mempunyai kemampuan spiritual yang besar. Kau—dan aku—secara langsung sudah menyentuh benda dari dunia ini dan berhubungan dengan shinigami. Saat itu juga kita secara tidak sadar menerima kekuatan dari Soul Society."

Mello terdiam sebentar, mencerna penjelasan L, "Aku paham——aku pun berhubungan dengan shinigami bernama Shidou itu, dan kau…."

"Seorang shinigami perempuan bernama Rem."

"Dan yang aku heran—" Mello memandang Matt, "Kenapa kau juga ada di sini? Apa kau juga punya konektivitas dengan shinigami?"

Matt mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Begitu bangun aku sudah ada di sini dan bertemu dengan L."

"Untuk Matt, itu kasus yang lain. Pada dasarnya dia memang tidak memiliki hubungan secara langsung dengan shinigami, tapi—dia ada di sekitarmu 'kan, M? Itulah yang membuat kenapa Matt bisa kemari. Dengan kata lain, Matt sudah terkontaminasi energi Soul Society ini darimu, M."

Mello memandang Matt dan melihat pemuda itu tersenyum padanya, "_Relax, bro_—Aku ga keberatan dengan ini. Kau tahu—bahkan surga pun akan terasa membosankan tanpamu." Kata Matt.

"Che—Kenapa kau begitu yakin kau akan bisa masuk surga? Kau bahkan tidak percaya pada Tuhan."

Matt hanya nyengir.

Mello memandang 2 'keluarga'nya itu, "Kalau memang benar ini yang terjadi—ya ini yang harus aku jalani." Katanya.

L tersenyum puas, "Bagus—aku tahu kau bisa." Dia berdiri, "Matt, antar dia ke tempat pembagian tugas. Aku akan memasukkan datanya."

"Sip. Kau pasti akan 1 divisi denganku, soalnya cuma divisi tempatku saja yang masih bisa menampung orang baru." Matt pun lalu mengajak Mello keluar.

Sebelum menutup pintu, Mello bertanya pada L, "Aku bisa menemuimu lagi?"

L mengangguk, "Kapanpun kau mau, aku akan ada di sini."

Mello tersenyum puas dan dia pun mengikuti Matt.

#

Mello membaca sebuah dokumen yang diberikan padanya setelah mendaftarkan diri di divisi 10 tempat Matt bekerja sekarang. Didalamnya adalah data siapa saja yang bekerja di Soul Soceity ini. Dibagi menjadi 13 divisi yang dipimpin seorang jendral dan wakilnya, dengan tugas berbeda. Divisi 10 bertugas untuk menjaga perbatasan Soul Soceity dengan dunia shinigami rendahan supaya mereka tidak menerobos masuk ke Soul Soceity.

"Sepertinya tugas yang membosankan." Kata Mello.

"Cukup menyenangkan kalau kau sudah terbiasa." Kata Matt.

Mello memandang sahabat karibnya itu, "Sepertinya kau itu—sudah terbiasa sekali di sini. Jarak kematianmu dan aku 'kan tidak jauh berbeda."

Matt tertawa, "Waktu disini berjalan berbeda dengan di bumi, Mell sayang." Mello memandang tajam pada Matt, tapi yang bersangkutan tidak menghiraukan dan terus bicara, "Dihitung dengan waktu Soul Soceity, kau tiba disini seminggu setelah aku."

"Oh—" Komentar Mello, sudah tidak mau terkejut pada apapun lagi.

"Okay—sekarang kita ke markas divisi 10 dan menemui Hitsugaya Taichou, atasan kita. Dan ku minta—jaga sikapmu, bro. Dia orang yang cukup keras." Matt lalu membawa Mello ke sebuah bangunan bergaya Jepang kuno. Di halaman bangunan itu tampak sekitar 20 orang sedang berlatih dengan semangat. Matt melewati barisan rapi itu dan mengajak Mello masuk.

"Hitsugaya Taichou!!" Panggil Matt. Tapi di ruangan yang mereka masuki itu, tidak tampak siapapun. "Hitsugaya Taichou—Matsumoto-San!!!" Tak ada jawaban, "—Aneh. Kemana mereka?"

Mello berdiri di depan pintu sementara Matt mencari di ruangan yang lain yang dihubungkan dengan ruangan utama oleh sebuah pintu kertas. Tak sengaja saat itu Mello melihat kalau mereka yang berlatih di halaman serentak berhenti dan membungkukkan badan mereka.

"Aa—dia datang." Kata Matt yang entah kapan kembali ke sebelah Mello, "Yang masuk pertama kali, dialah Hitsugaya Toushirou Taichou, pimpinan kita di sini."

Mello tidak percaya pada apa yang dia lihat, yang pertama kali masuk ke halaman adalah seorang yang menurut Mello masih anak-anak. Orang pendek dan berambut putih itu berjalan dengan tegap di antara barisan orang-orang yang ada di halaman itu.. Di belakangnya ada seorang manita yang bahkan Mello pun mengakui kalau dia sangat sexy dengan rambut pirang panjang yang diurai dan juga pakaian yang minim.

Matt berdiri di depan Mello dan mengangguk sekedarnya pada Hitsugaya, "Ini Mello, dia temanku dan juga anggota baru di sini." Kata Matt.

Hitsugaya memandang Mello, "Orang baru yang jadi pembicaraan itu?" Dia memandang Mello dari atas sampai bawah, "Kau punya potensi." Katanya singkat, "Jadi—dia partner barumu, Matt?"

"Ya—" Kata Matt, "Oi—katakan sesuatu."

Mello beradu pandang dengan Hitsugaya, cukup lama untuk membuat Matsumoto mundur beberapa langkah dari jendralnya.

"Che—kau suruh aku patuh pada si pendek ini, Matt?! Jangan mimpi." Kata Mello.

Itu membuat semua yang ada di halaman mundur hingga mereka menabrak tembok pembatas bangunan itu. Matsumoto pun mengambil jarak aman dengan bersembunyi di balik pilar besar di koridor itu. Sedangkan Matt dengan ngeri bergantian memandang antara Hitsugaya dan Mello.

Detik berikutnya, mata tajam pedang yang sejak tadi bersandang di punggung Hitsugaya, kini telah ada tepat di depan leher Mello yang sama sekali tidak bereaksi.

"—Hati-hati pada ucapanmu, anak muda. Itu bisa jadi ucapanmu yang terakhir di sini." Kata Hitsugaya datar.

"Ta—Taichou…. Maafkan dia. Dia belum paham peraturan di sini." Matt buru-buru menarik Mello dan membawanya menjauh, "Jangan seperti itu. Kau mau buat kita mati lagi?" Bisik Matt.

"Aku tetap tidak mau."

"_Oh Man_~ Ayolah. Demi aku. Demi L… kau tidak mau menyusahkannya 'kan?"

Mendengar itu, Mello langsung melunak, "Baiklah—ini untuk L."

Matt tersenyum lega, "Bagus. Ayo—minta maaf pada Taichou. Dan jangan ucapkan 'pendek' lagi padanya atau kepalamu bisa benar-benar putus." Matt pun mengajak Mello kembali. Mereka kembali menghadap Hitsugaya yang masih menyiagakan pedangnya. Matt menyenggol lengan Mello dengan sikunya.

Mello mengerti aba-aba itu dan dia pun memandang Hitsugaya sebelum akhirnya menundukkan kepalanya, "Maaf." Kata Mello walau dia sama sekali tidak ikhlas. Tapi benar kata Matt, kalau dia buat perkara di sini, L akan susah, dan Mello tidak mau itu.

Tampaknya Hitsugaya puas, dia menyimpan kembali pedangnya, "Perbaiki sopan santunmu!" Katanya sebelum masuk dalam ruang kerjanya.

Matsumoto menghampiri Mello dan Matt, "Hei Matt." Katanya, "Ajari temanmu ini aturan di divisi kita. Aku tidak mau ada kejadian seperti tadi."

"Aa~Baiklah Matsumoto-San. Aku janji."

Dan Matsumoto pun mengikuti Hitsugaya masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja itu dan menutup pintunya.

"Che—menyebalkan sekali." Umpat Mello saat Matt mengajaknya ke kamar yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Mello duduk di tempat tidur.

"Kau ini kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau langsung panas begitu." Matt duduk di sebelahnya.

Mello memandang lantai,, "—Dia…. Mengingatkan aku pada Near."

"Ah!!" Matt mengangguk mengerti.

"'—Near pun…. Sama tingginya dengan orang itu. Warna rambutnya pun sama. Tidak tahu kenapa—aku jadi sebal."

"Begitu—aku sama sekali belum menemui Near. Walau berhubungan dalam pekerjaan, tak sekalipun aku bertemu dengannya."

"Matt—"

"Hm?"

"Near seorang diri di sana."

Matt memandang sosok Mello. Dia tahu benar, seperti apapun tindakan Mello pada Near selama ini, Mello tidak pernah bisa mengingkari kalau Near juga adalah bagian dari 'keluarga'nya di Wammy's House. Matt memeluk pundak Mello dengan sebelah tangannya, "Jangan khawatir. Ada Roger yang menjaganya sekarang. 3 bodyguard-nya pun masih tetap bekerja padanya."

Mello memandang Matt heran, "Bagaimana kau tahu itu?"

Matt tersenyum, "Besok akan ku bawa kau ke tempat yang menarik. Sekarang, istirahatlah." Matt menyuruh Mello untuk berbaring, "Besok akan aku jelaskan apa yang harus kita lakukan disini."

#

"Jadi intinya kita hanya perlu berjaga di beberapa titik di perbatasan?" Ulang Mello setelah Matt menjelaskan tugas mereka. "Singkatnya—pasukan keamanan."

"Begitulah." Matt memakai rompinya, "Oya—mengenai senjata…." Matt mengeluarkan pisolnya, "Kita tidak menggunakan peluru di sini."

"Lalu?"

Matt menunjukkan slot peluru di pistolnya pada Mello, "Kosong bukan, tapi lihat," Matt mengarahkan pistol itu ke dinding dan menembakkannya. Suara desingan peluru terdengar dan tembok pun berlubang, "Lihat—itu yang aku namakan Spirit Bullet. Peluru roh."

"Caranya?"

"Mudah. Karena disini kita hidup dengan kekuatan spiritual, kau hanya perlu mengatur bagaimana kekuatanmu akan berfungsi. Tinggal pikirkan bagaimana bentuk peluru, tempatnya dalam pistol dan BANG!!" Matt menyimpan pistolnya lagi, "Yang harus kau ingat, jumlah peluru yang bisa kau tembakkan tergantung pada kekuatan spiritualnya, semakin banyak kau tembakkan, semakin melemah tubuhmu. Jadi—dewasalah dalam bertindak."

"Che—Dasar sok." Mello memakai rosarionya dan menyimpan pistolnya yang entah bagaimana caranya sudah ada di sabuknya saat dia 'sampai' di Soul Society ini.

"Sip!! Ayo berangkat." Matt membuka pintu kamar mereka, "O iya, jangan lupa ucapkan salam pada setiap jendral yang kau temui. Kau sudah hafal wajah dan data mereka 'kan? Salam itu aturan utama di sini. Mengingat kalau disini tradisinya timur. Bahkan aku lihat ada beberapa anggota divisi lain yang berasal dari barat, tapi rela mengganti nama mereka menjadi nama Asia, terutama Jepang."

"Akan aku ingat itu." Mello berdiri dan mengikuti Matt keluar dari asrama divisi 10 yang ternyata anggota totalnya ada lebih dari 100 oranng.

Dan usai apel pagi yang menjadi rutinitas, seluruh anggota divisi itu pun kembali menjalankan tugas harian mereka.

"Nah—masih ada banyak waktu sebelum jam kerja kita dimulai. Kau mau ke tempat L?" Tanya Matt.

"Tentu saja."

"Aku tahu itu."

Dan mereka berdua pun menuju ke tempak L bekerja, sekali lagi Mello terkejut begitu melihat siapa yang berada bersama L di sana.

"…. Mr. Quillsh Wammy?"

Pria tua paruh baya itu menoleh, "Mello." Sapanya dengan senyum ramah.

"Ke—kenapa anda juga ada di sini?" Mello memandang L dan Matt bergantian, "Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku?"

L memandang Matt, "Aku pikir Matt sudah memberitahumu."

Matt nyengir, "Sorry—aku lupa,"

Mello tidak mau membuang tenaganya untuk marah-marah lagi, "Jadi—anda juga kena imbas dari Death Note itu?"

"Begitulah.. Tapi Mello—sebaiknya kau panggil aku Watari, itu akan lebih mudah disini." Kata Watari sambil menuang kopi di cangkir L.

Mello dan Matt lalu duduk di 2 kursi kayu kosong di ruangan itu sementara Watari masuk ke sebuah ruangan lain di dalam.

"Kemarin kita tidak sempat bicara banyak hal." L meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan menggeser kursinya ke hadapan Mello. L menjulurkan tangannya dan hendak menyentuh sisi kiri wajah Mello yang tertutup rambutnya. Refleks Mello menghindar, "—Tidak apa, M." Kata L pelan.

Mello pun akhirnya membiarkan L menyibak rambut panjangnya dan melihat luka bakar di wajah Mello, "—Mengerikan bukan?" Tanya Mello datar.

L tersenyum, "Tidak sama sekali." Katanya sambil menyentuh bekas luka itu," L memandang mata kiri Mello, "Kau buta?"

"—Ya. Hanya yang kiri."

"…. Matt sudah cerita padaku. Tapi—aku tidak tahu kalau sampai seperti ini." L melepaskan tangannya dari Mello, "Kalian sudah berusaha keras. Aku bangga pada kalian." Katanya sambil menepuk bahu Mello dan Matt, "Disini pun—kita berusaha, ya?!" Mello dan Matt mengangguk bersamaan, L pun puas, "Baiklah—kembalilah pada pekerjaan kalian." L mengacak rambut dua pemuda itu. "Sampai nanti."

#

"Bosaaaaaaaan!!" Keluh Mello setelah mereka berjaga hingga hari menjelang sore, "Kita kembali sekarang?"

"Belum waktunya." Matt duduk bersandar di sebatang pohon, "Perbatasan ini cukup rawan. Saat aku sampai disini, 4 anggota divisi 10 terbunuh. Makanya aku masuk ke divisi ini."

"…. Terbunuh? Maksudmu kita bisa mati——lagi?"

"Yep—Tubuh kita yang sekarang bisa mati. Dan kalau kita mati disini, yang tersisa hanyalah debu. Karena raga kita sekarang ini adalah roh. Kau juga akan berdarah kalau terluka. Tapi kau tidak akan merasa lapar kecuali kalau kau menggunakan kekuatan spiritualmu."

"Che—merepotkan. Mati saja masih berbelit begini." Saat itu ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Mello, "Apa itu?" Tanyanya sambil memandang 2 mahkluk yang lebih aneh dari pada shinigami yang pernah dilihat Mello.

Matt memandang ke arah yang sama dengan Mello dan dia menelan ludah pasrah, "Masalah datang, kawan. Itulah hasil dari roh yang tidak bisa masuk dalam Soul Soceity ini secara sempurna."

2 mahkluk itu makin mendekat, dan ternyata mereka 2x lipat besarnya dari Mello dan Matt.

"Kita dalam masalah." Matt mencabut pistolnya dan begitu juga Mello.

"Mahkluk apa itu?" Mello bertanya lagi.

"Mereka disebut Hollow, roh-roh sesat manusia yang menyimpan rasa penasaran dan sesal. Incar lubang di dada mereka, itu akan mensucikan roh Hollow itu!!"

Tak ada waktu bicara lagi, Matt dan Mello terpencar saat salah seorang dari Hollow itu mengayunkan cakarnya, "MELLO!! BUNYIKAN LONCENG DI GERBANG!! KITA TIDAK BISA MELAWAN MEREKA SENDIRI!!!"

Mello, yang memang terdekat dengan gerbang, mengangguk. Dan dia pun berlari menuju gerbang. Sialnya, Hollow yang lain berhasil menahan Mello sebelum dia mencapai gerbang. Mello jatuh tersungkur ke tanah saat kakinya terluka oleh serangan Hollow tadi.

"SHIT!!" Mello berbalik dan melihat Hollow itu mengarahkan cakarnya. Mello menyiagakan pistolnya dan mengingat ucapan Matt pagi tadi, "Bayangkan peluru dan tempatnya dalam pistol lalu—tembak!!!"

Sebuah peluru melesat dari pistol Mello dan mengenai pundak Hollow itu. Saat monster itu meraung kesakitan, Mello memakai kesempatan itu untuk berlari ke gerbang dan membunyikan loncengnya.

"AAARGH!!"

Mello melihat Matt terpojok dengan darah yang membanjiri tubuhnya, "MAAATTT!!!" Tak memperdulikan sakit di kakinya, Mello berlari melewati Hollow yang melawannya tadi dan menyelamatkan Matt, "Hei—bertahanlah!!" Mello memapah Matt menjauh dari 2 Hollow yang sekarang memburu mereka.

Luka sayat besar tampak di pundak kanan Matt. Mello mendudukkan Matt di pohon dan berdiri di depan sambil mengacungkan pistolnya, "Kalian monster sial!! JANGAN DEKATI KAMI!!!" Dan pistol itu pun menyalak dan melepas sebuah peluru dengan kekuatan besar yang langsung menghantam salah satu Hollow itu hingga hancur tidak bersisa.

Tubuh Mello tiba-tiba langsung lemas, dan dia jatuh berlutut ke tanah, "Si—al!! Kenapa ini?" Mello berusaha bertahan, tapi dia tahu kalau dia tidak akan bisa melawan Hollow yang tersisa. Mello memejamkan mata saat cakar Hollow itu mengarah padanya….

"DAIGUREN HYOURINMARU!!"

Mello membuka matanya dan melihat kalau Hollow itu sudah berubah menjadi batangan es. Dan es itu pun pecah berkeping-keping. Saat serpihan es itu menghilang, Mello melihat sosok Hitsugaya dengan sayap es di punggungnya.

Hitsugaya memandang tajam pada Mello, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Saat itu dari belakang Hitsugaya, tampak seorang perempuan yang berlari dengan wajah cemas.

"Gawat—gawat!! Kalian terluka." Kata gadis berambut hitam dan digelung rapi itu, "Perlihatkan lukamu!!" Kata gadis itu.

"… Rawat Matt dulu." Kata Mello sambil menunjuk Matt yang ada di bawah pohon.

"AAAH!!! Lukanya parah sekali!!!" Gadis itu berlari ke arah Matt dan mengobatinya.

Mello bergidik, dia melihat kalau kakinya pun berdarah hebat. Hitsugaya menghampiri Mello, dia merobek lengan kimononya dan membebatkannya pada luka Mello.

"Nekad sekali—melawan Hollow seorang diri. Setidaknya kau bisa menunggu bantuan datang." Kata Hitsugaya.

"Che—kalian terlalu lama datang. Kami keburu mati kalau menunggu terus. Aku tidak bermaksud mati secepat ini." Kata Mello yang sebenarnya cukup terkejut pada tindakan Hitsugaya. Mello berani bersumpah kalau saat itu dia melihat Hitsugaya tersenyum, tapi dia tidak berkata-apa-apa.

Hitsugaya berdiri setelah selesai membalut luka Mello, "Tindakan yang ceroboh—tapi, aku akui kalian cukup hebat bisa merobohkan Hollow sebesar itu." Dan dia pun masuk dalam Soul Soceity sementara beberapa orang yang diyakini Mello adalah mereka dari divisi 4, bagian penyembuhan, datang padanya dan membantunya juga Matt masuk kembali ke Soul Soceity.

#

"D*#$#*T!!!!" Umpat Matt saat dia merasa kalau tangan kanannya mati rasa, "Ini sakit sekali."

Mello memandang Matt yang tiduran di kasur di ruang perawatan, "Sorry."

Matt menoleh, "Hey—ini bukan salahmu. Akunya sendiri yang kurang tangkas." Matt duduk dan beralih ke sebelah Mello, "Kau lihat 'kan tadi? Hitsugaya Taichou itu orang kuat. Lagipula—dia tidak sedingin tampangnya 'kan?"

"Ya—mungkin aku salah tentang dia." Kata Mello pelan.

"Aku suka sifatmu ini. Ternyata kau mulai bisa memakai akal sehatmu." Matt terkekeh, tidak peduli pada Mello yang menatap sebal padanya.

"Ku—Kurosaki-San!!! Jangan masuk dulu!! Mereka masih butuh istirahat!!" Mello dan Matt mendengar suara gadis yang merawat mereka sejak tadi, "Jangan masuk!! Ku mohon!!"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali Hinamori!! Aku mau melihat mereka yang sudah mengalahkan Hollow itu. Lagian kau bukan anggota divisi 4 'kan?" Terdengar suara seorang pemuda yang mungkin baru berumur 17-18 tahun. Pintu kamar mereka pun terbuka dan muncullah seorang pemuda berambut oranye seperti jeruk—Dia memakai seragam dinas shinigami dan membawa pedang besar di punggungnya, "He—jadi kalian anggota Hitsugaya yang baru itu."

"Kurosaki-San!!" Hinamori menyusul di belakang dia yang dipanggil Kurosaki itu. Dan dibelakangnya masih ada beberapa orang lagi. Seorang gadis, seorang pemuda berkacamata, dan pemuda—atau pria lain berbadan besar,

"Ichigo-Kun, sebaiknya kita pergi. Mereka terluka dan butuh istirahat," Kata gadis yang memakai seragam sekolah.

"Inoue-San benar, Kurosaki. Kita punya keperluan lain di sini." Kata orang berkacamata itu. Sedang yang berbadan besar hanya mengangguk saja.

"Ah!! Cerewet!!" Pemuda yang diyakini Mello dan Matt bernama lengkap Kurosaki Ichigo itu pun masuk dalam kamar, "hai—kenalkan, namaku Kurosaki Ichigo," katanya lantang, "Mereka teman-temanku, Inoue Orihime, Uryuu Ishida, dan Yasutora Sado, tapi panggilannya Chad."

"—Aku Matt…. Dan ini Mello." Matt memperkenalkan diri sekaligus Mello.

"Hahaha—nama yang aneh. Kalian bukan orang Asia, ya?" Kata Ichigo yang SKSD.

"Begitulah." Matt enjoy saja ngomong dengan orang asing, soalnya dia memang supel.

"Aku memang pernah dengan kalau ada juga anggota Soul Soceity yang berasal dari luar, tapi ini baru pertama kalinya aku ketemu." Ichigo nyengir, "Kalian pintar berbahasa Jepang."

Matt tertawa, "Sudah ada di lingkungan begini, mau tidak mau pasti akan bisa. Tapi kalau Mello ini, dia memang menguasai banyak bahasa, kok."

"Begitukah?" Ichigo memandang Mello.

Mello mengalihkan wajahnya, dan menjawab dengan angkuh, "Tentu. Aku ini kan jenius."

Mendengar jawaban Mello itu, semua yang ada disana, kecuali Matt, serentak menggumamkan kata, "Narsis."

Matt tertawa melihat wajah-wajah di depannya, "Maaf maaf—dia ini memang tajam mulutnya."

"Baiklah—ku rasa perkenalan kita sudah cukup. Kami harus pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi." Dan kumpulan orang berisik itu pun berlalu.

#

Mello dan Matt mendapatkan hari libur sampai luka mereka pulih. Dan kesempatan itu digunakan Matt untuk mengajak Mello ke sebuah tempat.

"Kau mau bawa aku kemana?" Tanya Mello saat Matt membawanya ke sebuah lapangan luas di bagian belakang Soul Soceity.

"Sudah, ikut saja." Matt menarik tangan Mello dan dia baru berhenti di sebuah sumur yang tampaknya sudah sangat tua dan tidak terawat, "Kau ingin tahu bagaimana caranya aku mengetahui semua yang terjadi di 'sana' kan? Lewat sumur inilah aku melihat semuanya."

"Hah?"

"Ya—kau cukup pusatkan pikiranmu pada apa yang ingin kau lihat."

Mello berdiri di depan sumur itu dan memandang ke kedalamannya, saat ini—yang ingin dia lihat hanya Near. Walau Mello sangsi kalau Near merasa sedih karena kematiannya.

Perlahan muncullah kabut dan kabut itu merefleksikan gambar seakan itu sebuah televisi. Dan setelah itu tampaklah sosok Near. Mello melihat Near tetap sama. Memecahkan kasus ditengah lautan lego dan puzzle.

"Ah—Dia sama sekali tidak berubah." Kata Matt.

"Ya—sama sekali."

Mereka berdua mengawasi kegiatan Near. Mello melihat 3 orang anggota SPK masih ada, Hall, Lester dan Gevanni. Lalu, dia pun melihat Roger yang kini menjadi 'Watari' untuk Near. Suatu waktu Near pun tinggal sendiri dalam ruangan yang penuh dengan komputer itu. Mello melihat Near mengacak-acak tumpukan legonya dan dia mengeluarkan 3 lego-man (Orang-orangan dari karet).

"L—Mello—Matt…." Near memeluk 3 lego-man itu.

Mello dan Matt menahan nafas saat melihat butiran bening mengalir dari pipi Near. Near yang tanpa emosi, Near yang seakan hidup dalam dunianya sendiri itu…. Kini menangis. Sendiri…. Mereka berdua diam membisu dan melihat sosok Near yang tidak mereka kenal itu.

#

"Itu mengejutkan." Kata Matt setelah mereka usai mengamati keadaan Near. Matt dan Mello sedang duduk santai di samping sebuah sungai, "Aku tidak menyangka dia akan menangisi kita."

Mello duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Wajah menangis Near tadi masih terbayang jelas. "Rupanya—dia juga manusia biasa." Gumam Mello pelan.

Matt berbaring di rumput, "Haaa—melihat dia begitu, rasanya ingin meloncat dan memeluknya, benar 'kan?!"

"…. Ya."

Matt terkejut mendengar jawaban Mello. Dia tidak menyangka Mello menjawab 'iya', padahal Matt pikir Mello akan menjawab, "KAU GILA!! SIAPA YANG SUDI MEMELUKNYA?" Tapi rupanya dia salah.

Mello berdiri, "Aku mau ke tempat L dulu. Otakku mati rasa."

"Aku disini saja. Kau pergilah sendiri."

Mello pun meninggalkan Matt sendirian. Dia butuh tempat untuk menjernihkan pikirannya lagi, dan tidak ada yang lain kecuali L.

#

Malam harinya, Mello sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Dia berbaring sambil sesekali memindah posisinya dengan resah. Kesal—Mello pun keluar dari kamar perlahan, karena tidak ingin mengganggu Matt. Mello melintasi koridor gelap dan dia pun keluar ke halaman. Cahaya bulan bersinar sangat indah malam itu dan Mello menikmatinya dalam diam sampai dia dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara.

"Lukamu tidak akan sembuh kalau kau berkeliaran malam-malam begini."

Mello mencari asal suara itu dan menemukan sosok Hitsugaya di atas atap. Mello tidak bisa melihat wajah Hitsugaya karena dia berdiri berlatarkan bulan, "Kau sendiri—apa yang kau lakukan di atap tengah malam begini?"

"Apapun yang ku lakukan, itu urusanku." Kata Hitsugaya.

"Che—begitu juga dengan jawabanku."

Tak disangka, Hitsugaya malah tertawa keras, itu membuat Mello bengong, "—Kau ini orang yang menarik. Cuma kau satu-satunya yang berani bicara ketus begitu padaku kecuali Matsumoto." Hitsugaya menghentikan tawanya dan memandang Mello, "Naiklah—aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Naik? Kau gila? Bagaimana caranya aku mencapai tempat itu tanpa tangga?" Mello berkacak pinggang.

"Apa kau lupa? Kau ini roh—pakai saja sedikit kekuatan spiritualmu untuk membawamu naik. Aku yakin kau bisa."

Mello pun mencoba apa yang disarankan Hitsugaya, dan dia berhasil, "Ternyata praktis juga." Kata Mello. Lalu dia mengikuti Hitsugaya ke bagian atap yang tertinggi, "Apa kau selalu kesini setiap malam?"

"Tidak juga—hanya kalau sedang suntuk saja." Hitsugaya duduk di tepi atap dan memandang bulan. Mello duduk di sebelahnya, agak jauh sedikit tapi masih dalam jarak pas untuk berbicara, "Kau sedang ada masalah?"

"Ha? Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Tidak—hanya saja, aku cukup tahu perbedaan orang yang sedang santai atau punya masalah."

Mello pun memandang bulan, "—Bukan masalah besar. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri."

Hitsugaya mendengus, "Kau memang tipe yang seperti itu." Hitsugaya memandang Mello sebentar sebelum kembali memandang purnama.

Setelah itu mereka saling diam dan menghabiskan waktu untuk menikmati indahnya purnama yang bersinar indah malam itu.

#

Mello terbangun saat dia mendengar suara riuh dari kejauhan. Dia pun bangun dan menyambar pistol yang ada di sebelah bantalnya. Dia membangunkan Matt. Setelah Matt bangun, mereka berdua segera meunju ke asal suara riuh itu. Mereka terkejut mendapati kalau semua anggota dari beberapa divisi berkumpul di depan gerbang perbatasan dan di langit, tampaklah sebuah retakan.

Mello dan Matt, yang sudah menyatu dengan kehidupan baru mereka di Soul Soceity, hafal benar dengan retakan yang ada di langit itu, "Menos Grande."

Mereka berdua pun dengan sigap langsung bergabung dengan anggota divisi mereka yang sedang bertugas menahan melebarnya retakan itu. Tak lama datanglah Hitsugaya dan Matsumoto, juga jendral dari divisi 6, Kuchiki Byakuya bersama wakilnya, Abarai Renji. Juga ada seorang gadis yang merupakan adik Kuchiki Taichou, Kuchiki Rukia. Kelima orang itu langsung menggunakan Bankai dan menahan retakan itu, tapi tidak berhasil. Retakan itu terbuka dan muncullah sosok Hollow yang paling ditakuti. Menos Grande punya ukuran ratusan kali lipat dari Hollow biasa, dan kekuatannya pun sangat hebat. Selama 4 bulan di Soul Soceity, Matt dan Mello sudah pernah merasakan kengerian Hollow raksasa itu sebanyak 2 kali.

"Mello, Matt!!" Keduanya memandang Hitsugaya yang melayang di udara, "Tembak bagian kepalanya! Kita harus mendorongnya kembali ke dalam!!"

Mello dan Matt pun melakukan instruksi dari Hitsugaya. Mereka menembakkan peluru mereka berkali-kali dan mendorong Menos Grande itu kembali pada lubang dimensi. Tapi rupanya cara itu tidak cukup berhasil.

"SERAHKAN PADAKU!!!!"

Mello dan Matt buru-buru minggir saat mendengar suara Ichigo, si shinigami jeruk. Ichigo melompat tinggi dan menebaskan pedangnya kearah Menos Grande itu. Benturan yang hebat membuat Menos Grande itu terdorong masuk dan Ichigo terhempas ke belakang dan mendarat di atap sebuah gedung.

"Kurosaki-Kun!!!" Inoue, gadis dengan kemampuan spiritual tipe penyembuh, berlari ke arah jatuhnya Ichigo.

"Dasar orang yang tidak sabaran." Ishida membenahi posisi kacamatanya dan mengeluarkan panahnya. Panah miliknya melesat cepat dan makin mendorong Menos Grande itu masuk dalam lubang dimensi di retakan di langit itu.

Dan akhirnya dengan serangan terakhir dari 2 orang jendral divisi itu, Menos Grande pun berhasil di dorong masuk dan 2 jendral itu pun berhasil menutup retakan pada langit Soul Soceity. Sorakan kemanangan pun membahana.

"Che—pagi-pagi sudah ada masalah begini." Keluh Mello.

"Hehehe—lumayan untuk memacu adrenalin. Anggap saja seperti sedang main shooting game." Kata Matt sambil menyimpan kembali pistolnya.

Mello melakukan hal yang sama. Lalu dia melihat 2 jendral berikut wakilnya itu turun. Tapi gadis bernama Rukia itu memisahkan diri dan turun di sebelah Ishida dan Chad. Dan setelahnya, menyusul ke tempat Ichigo jatuh.

"Orang-orang yang aneh." Kata Mello. Lalu dia melihat ke sekeliling dan mendapati kalau kerusakan yang ada sangat parah, beberapa orang luka, bahkan ada yang tewas, "Serangan yang mengerikan."

Matt memberi isyarat agar Mello ikut dengannya membantu mengangkut para korban. Tanpa bicara, Mello pun mengikuti Matt.

#

"Pagi yang menyebalkan." Keluh Mello pada L.

"Menos Grande?"

"Ya!! Apa lagi? Baru saja tidur beberapa jam, sudah dibangunkan dengan cara seperti ini." Mello memandang ke arah luar jendela, "Rasanya ingin tidur lagi."

"…. Tidur saja, nanti aku bangunkan." Kata L, "Masih ada waktu sebelum tugas jagamu 'kan?"

Sebenarnya Mello hendak mengiyakan tawaran L, tapi saat itu dia melihat Hitsugaya keluar sendirian dari gedung perawatan yang dekat dengan ruang kerja L, "Kurasa—aku akan jalan-jalan sebentar. Sampai nanti, L!!" Dan Mello pun menyusul Hitsugaya, "Taichou!!" Panggilnya.

Hitsugaya menoleh dan menghentikan langkahnya, "Oh kau. Apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya penasaran pada lukamu."

"Luka? Darimana kau dapat anggapan kalau aku terluka?"

Mello menyeringai, "Ya—aku sedikit tahu beda orang yang sehat dengan orang yang sedang terluka," Katanya.

Hitsugaya meneruskan langkahnya dan Mello mengikutinya dari belakang, "—Akhir-akhir ini, aku sering melihatmu pergi sendiri ke sumur tua itu. Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Hitsugaya, tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya, "Keluargamu?"

Mello tertawa tertahan, "Keluarga? Aku tidak punya itu. Aku yatim piatu,"

" Oya? Tapi kau begitu akrab dengan orang dibagian data itu, juga Matt."

"—L, dia orang yang sangat aku hormati. Dia senpai di panti asuhan kami. Lalu Matt—dia sahabat karibku sejak kami masih kecil."

"…. Lalu—siapa yang kau lihat di sumur tua itu?"

Mello menghela nafas panjang, "Dia—rival sejak dulu."

"Kau—jauh-jauh kesana hanya untuk melihat rivalmu? Kau aneh."

"Walau dia rival—dalam selang usia, dia seperti adikku," Suara Mello menjadi pelan, "AHH!! Percuma membahas tentang dia," Mello mengalihkan pikirannya, "Nah Taichou, bagaimana keadaan kakimu?"

"Tidak telalu sulit untuk dibuat jalan. Hanya luka kecil." Dan Hitsugaya terkejut sendiri. Dia memandang Mello yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan padanya.

"Kau luka 'kan, Taichou?"

Hitsugaya tidak bicara lagi dan terus berjalan, membiarkan Mello mengikutinya,

Tapi—tanpa mereka tahu, ada 2 orang yang sejak tadi mengawasi mereka, tak lain adalah Matt dan Matsumoto yang ternyata sedang minum teh di sebuah kedai.

"Wah—jarang sekali aku lihat Taichou santai begitu." Kata Matsumoto, "Apalagi dengan Mello. Padahal 2 mahkluk itu kan susah akurnya."

Matt nyengir, "Bagus kalau begitu. Sementara Taichou ditemani Mello, kita bisa bersenang-senang."

"Dasar bocah, dibanding aku—kau itu masih anak-anak tahu." Matsumoto meneguk tehnya.

Matt nyengir tidak perduli, "Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan usia." Katanya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Matsumoto, "Kau terima tidak?"

Matsumoto memandang Matt yang semenjak tadi tidak berhenti tersenyum padanya, "Kamarku tidak pernah terkunci." Katanya pelan, dan itu membuat Matt tersenyum makin lebar.

#

"Fuhh—akhirnya tugas hari ini selesai dengan selamat!!" Matt melepas jaketnya dan melemparkannya ke tempat tidurnya.

Mello duduk di tempat tidurnya sendiri dan melepas sepatu bootsnya, "Aku mau tidur."

"Oh, begitu? Baiklah—aku mau jalan-jalan dulu. Siang nanti kita ketemu di tempat jaga, ya?!"

Mello membiarkan Matt meninggalkan kamarnya sementara dia merebahkan diri di kasur. Sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak mengantuk karena energinya sudah pulih dan sejak insiden pagi tadi, dia sama sekali tidak memakai pistolnya. Tapi Mello tidak punya kesibukan apa-apa sampai jadwal jaga mereka siang nanti. Biasanya sih Mello langsung menuju tempat L, tapi hari ini Mello lebih memilih sendiri.

Saat yang tenang untuk Mello terusik ketika dia mendengar suara-suara ledakan tidak jauh dari kamarnya. Dan Mello tahu kalau itu berasal dari lapangan belakang yang menjadi tempat latihan alternatif selain di halaman. Tapi Mello penasaran, siapa yang berlatih di jam-jam begini. Biasanya tidak ada orang lain kecuali anggota jaga.

Mello bangun dan keluar kamarnya menuju ke halaman belakang. Di sana dia menemukan kalau Hitsugaya sedang berkumpul dengan Ichigo cs, dan juga ada Rukia dan si wakil divisi 4, Renji. Selain mereka adapula kakak Rukia, Byakuya, si jendral Divisi 4, lalu ada juga Hanamori. Mereka sedang berlatih bersama, setidaknya—begitu menurut pengamatan Mello. Karena saat ini Ichigo sedang mengadu pedang dengan Renji.

"Kau disini rupanya." Hitsugaya menyapa Mello saat pemuda itu mendekat.

"Keributan ini menarik perhatianku. Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Hanya menghabiskan waktu saja. Bocah-bocah ini menyeretku kesini." Hitsugaya tampak tidak senang. Ya—sepanjang pengetahuan Mello, jendral yang satu ini memang jarang muncul di keramaian.

"Aaahh—aku menyerah Ishida-Kun, ini terlalu susah."

Mello menoleh dan melihat 2 orang teman Ichigo duduk di bawah pohon, Inoue dan Ishida. Karena penasaran, Mello pun menghampiri mereka, ternyata—mereka sedang mengerjakan soal fisika…. Mello benar-benar terkejut saat Hitsugaya memberitahunya kalau Ichigo cs itu sebenarnya masih hidup. Mereka menjadi anggota Soul Soceity karena kekuatan spiritual mereka terlalu besar untuk manusia biasa. Kadang Mello berfikir—seperti apa kehidupannya andai dia masih hidup saat ini….

"Mero-San?!"

Mello tersadar dan memandang Inoue yang memanggilnya. Orang-orang memang sering memanggilnya Mero, karena lidah orang Jepang susah melafalkan huruf 'l', "Ya?"

"Anuu—kenapa sejak tadi melihati kami terus?" Tanya Inoue lagi.

"…. Aku cuma penasaran pada apa yang sedang kalian kerjakan."

"Oh—ini? Ini tugas kelompok, aku sekelompok dengan Ishida-Kun untuk membahas fisika, tapi—kami menemukan masalah di sini," Inoue tersenyum hambar.

Mello mengambil buku diktat itu. Dia sudah bisa memecahkan soal seperti itu hanya dengan sekilas pandang saja, "Pinjam." Dia menyambar pensil Inoue dan menuliskan jawabannya di buku itu, "—Ini." Dia pun menyerahkan kembali buku itu pada Inoue.

Ishida mendekat pada Inoue untuk melihat jawaban itu. Mereka berdua sama-sama terkejut, "Wah—Mero-San ternyata pintar sekali. Bisa mengerjakan soal serumit ini."

"Itu sama sekali tidak sulit untukku." Mello berbalik dan berjalan pergi, "Mero-San—apa kami boleh minta bantuan lagi kalau menemukan kesulitan lain?" Tanya Inoue.

Mello hanya menlambaikan tangannya, entah itu jawaban untuk 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Dan tanpa sepatah katapun, dia meninggalkan tempat itu dan dia tidak menyadari kalau Hitsugaya terus memandangnya sampai sosoknya menghilang dari tempat itu.

#

"Ternyata tempat yang paling tenang memang di sini." Mello berdiri di depan sumur tua tempat biasa dia menghabiskan waktu sendiri. Saat Mello memandang dalam sumur itu, lagi-lagi terlihatlah sosok Near. Mello hanya berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun, dia memandangi sosok Near yang entah kenapa—Mello melihatnya makin kesepian.

"Dasar bodoh. Kau itu L 'kan? Bekerjalah dengan lebih serius. Near bodoh." Gumam Mello tanpa sadar begitu melihat Near bekerja sambil membangun miniatur Tokyo Tower dengan balok lego…. Mm?! Tokyo Tower…. Biasanya Near selalu membangun miniatur tempat ternama di negara yang dia singgahi. Jangan-jangan…. Dia ada di Jepang sekarang?

"Jadi dia yang selalu kau lihat itu?"

Mello terkejut saat mendapati kalau Hitsugaya sudah ada di sebelahnya, "Ka—kapan kau…."

"Begitu seriusnya kau memperhatikan dia sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau aku datang?!"

Mello tidak menemukan alasan untuk menyangkal Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya memandang dalam sumur itu, "Aku tidak mengerti—kenapa kau merasa tersaingi oleh pemuda yang lebih muda darimu itu? Dia—tidak tampak istimewa."

"Che—kau bisa bilang begitu karena kau tidak mengenalnya." Mello menjauh dari sumur itu dan duduk di tanah sambil memandang padang rumput yang luas. "Dia itu—sangat jenius. Kurasa di dunia sana—dialah yang paling jenius melebihi siapapun. Tapi—kejeniusannya itulah yang membuatnya terpisah dari lingkungannya. Dia begitu dingin—seakan dia hidup dalam dunianya sendiri dan tidak peduli pada orang lain."

Hitsugaya beranjak dari sumur itu dan berdiri di belakang Mello.

"Tapi aku tahu—itu hanyalah pagar pembatas untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Near—hanya tidak tahu bagaimana melewati pembatas yang ada itu…."

"…. Kau bicara seperti orang yang sangat mengerti dia. Tidak seperti orang yang membencinya."

"Benci?" Mello tersenyum tipis, "Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah merasa membencinya. Kau tahu pepatah yang mengatakan kalau benci itu tipis sekali jaraknya dengan suka?" Mello berdiri dan memandang Hitsugaya, "Sampai sekarang pun, perasaan itu tetap sama." Lalu Mello pun meninggalkan Hitsugaya sendirian di padang rumput yang kini beriak tertiup angin.

#

Mello kembali tidak bisa tidur. Matt juga lagi-lagi menghilang setelah tugas mereka selesai. Dengan kesal Mello keluar dari kamar dan meninggalkan markas divisi 10. Dia pun berjalan mengelilingi kota yang sekarang hanya dilewati oleh petugas patroli dari divisi yang lain.

"Hhh~Mana mungkin aku ke tempat L selarut ini. Dia pasti sudah tidur." Mello melangkahkan kakiknya menyusuri jalan yang sepi itu.. sebenarnya—sejak tadi pagi dia heran. Tidak tahu kenapa—seharian ini Hitsugaya seperti menghindarinya. Mello sempat berpikir kalau ini karena dia menceritakan masalah Near, kemarin. Tapi—Mello merasa aneh kalau Hitsugaya menghindarinya gara-gara masalah itu. Toh semua itu sudah tidak penting lagi, "Ahh—padahal baru saja kami bisa nyambung. Dia ternyata tidak sedewasa kata orang."

Merasa makin bosan karena tidak ada kerjaan di luar, Mello pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke markas. Sampai di sana, Mello dikagetkan karena banyak orang yang berkumpul di depan pagar gedung divisi 10. Mello pun menyeruak masuk di antara kerumunan itu. Sampai di deretan terdepan, Mello terbeliak kaget melihat Hitsugaya berjalan dengan dibantu oleh Matsumoto, bukan hanya itu, sekujur tubuhnya babak belur dan darah menetes di setiap langkahnya.

Saat itu dia melihat Matt dan Mello pun langsung menghampirinya, "Oi, Matt—ada apa ini?"

"Oh—kau di luar ternyata." Matt memandang Mello sekilas, "Tadi ada penyerangan mendadak di gedung utama Soul Soceity ini. Beberapa Hollow ganas menerobos masuk dan mengacaukan keadaan. Aku sendiri sedang ada di dekat sana."

"Kau terluka?"

"Hanya luka memar di sana sini, tapi Taichou sepertinya lumayan parah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa—sepertinya dia tadi sama sekali tidak berkonsentasi." Matt memijat lengan kanannya, "Apa—terjadi sesuatu?"

"Hah? Kenapa kau tanya begitu padaku?"

"Habis—kalian 'kan akrab banget akhir-akhir ini. Aku pikir—mungkin kalian ada masalah."

Mello tidak menjawab Matt dan dia pun memandang sosok Hitsugaya yang di bawa masuk ke kamarnya. Tak bicara, Mello pun meninggalkan Matt.

"Hhh—Ada apa dengan mereka, ya? Jadi cemas. Mello itu susah kalau di suruh jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri, Taichou juga—tidak jauh beda. Ouch!!" Matt meringis kesakitan saat dia tidak sengaja memijat memar di lengannya.

#

Mello keluar dari kamarnya, dia lihat Matt sudah lelap dan Mello yakin dia tidak akan terbangun sebelum pagi. Masih dini hari, suasana pun terasa sepi sekali. Mello melangkah perlahan menuju ke kamar Hitsugaya. Di bukanya pintu geser itu pelan-pelan. Tidak ada siapapun kecuali Hitsugaya yang sedang tidur.

"Che—kenapa Matsumoto tidak menjaganya? Dia 'kan sedang terluka." Mello masuk dan menutup pintu. Lalu dia pun duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah tempat tidur. Dia lihat Hitsugaya tidur dengan lelap. Perban putih membalut lengan dan juga kepalanya, "Orang aneh—dia sendiri yang bilang harus bisa memakai akal sehat apapun situsainya."

Mello memandangi Hitsugaya, "—Kalau begini—kau mirip sekali dengannya." Gumam Mello. Lalu dia pun berdiri dan meninggalkan kamar itu setelah membenahi letak selimut Hitsugaya. Setelah pintu itu tertutup, Hitsugaya pun membuka mata. Dia memandang ke arah pintu yang baru saja tertutup itu.

Mello kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil jaket, hari ini dia dan Matt tidak ada tugas jaga, jadi Mello memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sambil membunuh waktu. Pagi akan datang sebentar lagi, langit sudah mulai menampakkan bias matahari di kejauhan. Mello melintasi kota yang ternyata sudah memulai aktivitasnya. Mello tidak pernah tahu, karena dia tidak pernah keluar sepagi ini.

Saat hari sidah terang, Mello pun menuju tempat L bekerja. Tempat itu ada di dalam gedung utama, jadi—pasti kena imbasnya juga. Dan begitu Mello sampai—dia tidak terkejut melihat kalau tempat L bekerja sudah rusak parah. Lalu dia menghampiri L yang berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya.

"Ah—M, kau sudah bangun?" Tanya L, terkejut pada kehadiran Mello.

"Tidak tidur tepatnya." Mello memandang L, "Kau terluka?" Mello melihat L berjalan sambil menjaga kaki kirinya.

"Uh—uh, tertimpa batu. Tapi tidak apa. Beruntung disini kita tidak perlu dokter dan segala jenis obat." Kelakar L, "Orang-orang divisi 4 bilang kalau besok juga akan sembuh."

"Oh—syukurlah."

"Aku dengar Matt juga luka. Bagaimana dia?"

"Hanya memar. Lumayan banyak. Sekarang dia masih tidur—ku rasa." Jawab Mello sekenanya.

"Lalu—bagaimana dengan Hitsugaya Taichou? Kemarin ku lihat dia luka lumayan parah."

Mendengar nama itu, tiba-tiba Mello merasa aneh pada kepalanya, "Ma—MANA AKU TAHU!!"

L memandang Mello heran, "—Kenapa marah?"

Mello tersadar, "A—Aku tidak marah… kok." Tapi Mello tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

L tersenyum dan dia pun menepuk-nepuk punggung Mello, "Ku rasa kau juga harus istirahat. Kau tahu—beberapa hari ini kau tidak seperti M yang aku ingat."

Mello memandang L, "—Ku rasa kau benar. Aku—sedikit stress." Mello tersenyum hambar, "Kalau begitu—aku pergi dulu. Kau pun jangan memaksakan diri!" Mello pun meninggalkan L dan dia berjalan kembali ke 'rumah'nya.

"Masih tidur dia." Mello melihat Matt masih pulas. Mello duduk di kasurnya sambil melamun. Mello tidak mengerti kenapa—tapi dia merasa sangat aneh… begitu aneh sehingga dia sendiri pun tidak memahami dirinya sendiri saat ini.

"Mell?"

Mello menoleh pada Matt, "Yo—"

"Kau sudah bangun? Tumben." Matt duduk dan menguap, "Tidurku nyenyak sekali." Matt membuka kausnya, saat itu aku lihat kalau memarnya sudah hilang, Matt turun dari tempat tidurnya dan memcuci muka dengan air yang ada di wadah stainless di dekat jendela, "Segar sekali."

"Lukamu?"

Matt mengeringkan mukanya, "Oh ini? Sudah sembuh. Memang kalau luka memar sih bakal hilang cuma dalam waktu sehari saja." Matt membasahi handuk dan mengelap kedua lengannya sebelum kembali memakai kausnya, "Hari yang cerah Aku mau jalan-jalan dulu. Kau ikut?"

Mello menggeleng, "Pass."

"OK. Sampai nanti kalau begitu." Matt pun berlalu dari tempat itu. Baru saja pintu kamar tertutup, Mello mendengar suara langkah berlari kencang ,"Ah—Matsumoto-San, ada apa?" Tanya Matt dari luar kamar.

"Matt—gawat!!" Suara Matsumoto terdengar cemas, "Taichou——Taichou menghilang!!"

#

"Kemana dia pergi?" Mello berlari menyusuri kepadatan Soul Soceity. Dia dan Matt, juga Matsumoto berpencar untuk mencari Hitsugaya yang menghilang, "Bocah sial itu—apa dia tidak tahu kondisi tubuhnya sendiri." Mello tidak menemukan sosok jendralnya itu. "SIAL!!!"

Tiba-tiba saja Mello teringat sesuatu, "Jangan-jangan——dia ada di sana…."

Dan tidak membuang waktu, Mello pun memacu kakinya menuju ke padang rumput yang nyaris terlupakan di Soul Soceity itu, dan benarlah—dia menemukan Hitsugaya berdiri di depan sumur tua yang biasa dijadikan tempat pengusir bosan oleh Mello.

Mello pun menghampirinya, "Kau ini—bisa-bisanya bertindak seperti anak kecil begitu." Kata Mello.

Hitsugaya tidak bereaksi.

"Cepat kembali!!! Kau tahu——Matsumoto seperti sudah siap mati waktu tahu kau menghilang." Lama kelamaan Mello jengkel karena Hitsugaya seperti tidak memperdulikannya. Mello meraih lengan Hitsugaya dan memaksa dia untuk memandangnya, "Jangan anggap aku ini tidak ada!!" Kata Mello dengan jengkel.

Hitsugaya memandang Mello tajam, cukup untuk membuat pemuda itu tertegun. Walau Mello tahu kalau Hitsugaya itu orangnya keras, Mello tidak pernah merasa setakut itu padanya. Mello pun melepaskan lengan Hitsugaya.

"——Kau ini apa-apaan. Kau ini sedang terluka parah 'kan? Kenapa berkeliaran sejauh imi?" Tanya Mello untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

Hitsugaya masih saja membisu, tapi kali ini dia melangkah perlahan makin mendekat pada Mello….

"—A—aku harus membawamu kembali sebelum Matsumoto menemukanmu dan me…." Ucapan Mello terputus saat Hitsugaya menarik leher kausnya dan kemudian mencium bibir Mello.

Setelah beberapa lama, Mello pun mendorong Hitsugaya menjauh. Kepalanya terasa pusing karena sedari tadi dia sama sekali belum menghirup oksigen. Beberapa detik mereka saling berpandangan dalam diam. Mello kemudian meraih Hitsugaya dalam pelukannya dan dia pun menciumnya, Mello terkejut saat melihat Hitsugaya memejamkan matanya dan larut begitu saja dalam ciuman itu. …

Saat keduanya tersadar, Mello mendapati kalau dia dan Hitsugaya sudah berbaring di rerumputan. Mello memandang bola mata Hitsugaya yang balas memandangnya.

"—Kau yakin?" Bisik Mello di telinga Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya menyentuh bekas luka bakar di wajah Mello dan dia pun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Mello. Dan jawaban yang Mello dapat itu membuatnya benar-benar membuang semua akal sehat dan logika dari otaknya….

#

Mello membenahi kimono Hitsugaya saat dia membaringkan Hitsugaya yang tertidur pulas di kasur. Untung saja gedung divisi 10 sepi karena semua sedang sibuk mencari jendral mereka. Mello menyelimuti Hitsugaya sebatas pundak dan kemudian meninggalkannya sendiri di dalam kamar.

Mello berjalan keluar dan dia pun berpapasan dengan Matt dan Matsumoto, "Kebetulan kalian di sini." Kata Mello, "Aku sudah menemukan Taichou, sekarang dia sedang tidur di dalam."

Wajah Matsumoto yang tadinya tampak cemas, langsung berubah cerah, "Benarkah?—syukurlah kalau begitu. Taichou memang suka menghilang begitu saja."

"Dimana kau menemukannya?" Tanya Matt, "Padahal kami sudah berputar-putar ke semua tempat, tapi tidak bisa menemukannya,"

Mello terdiam sebentar, "Dia—ada di luar Seireitei. Kata Mello, "Dekat dengan pemukiman yang ada di luar." Mello tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus berbohong. Tapi—semua itu terucap begitu saja.

"Aah—dia keluar sampai ke sana rupanya. Pantas di cari sampai kemana pun tidak ketemu." Kata Matsumoto."Kalau begitu—aku lihat dia dulu. Trims sudah menemaniku, Matt. Sampai nanti." Dan Matsumoto pun berjalan menuju ke kamar Hitsugaya.

Matt lalu memandang Mello, "—Dia sudah tidak ada, kau bisa katakan yang sebenarnya padaku, sobat."

Mello mengangguk. Sejak dulu—satu-satunya orang yang tidak bisa Mello bohongi hanyalah Matt. Entah bagaimana, Matt selalu tahu kalau Mello sedang bohong, "Kita——bicara di kamar saja." Kata Mello sambil berjalan.

Matt mengikutinya dari belakang, sesampainya di kamar, Matt menutup pintunya dan duduk di sebelah Mello, "Kau bisa cerita sekarang," Kata Matt.

Mello menghela nafas dan kemudian—dia pun menceritakan semua yang tejadi….

Matt menyisir rambut pendeknya dengan jari saat Mello usai bercerita. Dia pun berdiri dan menuju ke jendela, "seharusnya aku kaget, ya? Tapi—tidak tahu kenapa…. Yang kau ceritakan itu terasa wajar saja untukku,

"E?!" Mello memandang Matt heran.

"Ya—bagaimana, ya—— Intinya aku sama sekali tidak tekejut kalau kau dan Taichou melakukan 'kau tahu apa'." Matt berbalik dan memandang Mello lagi, "Kau tahu—saat pertama aku melihatmu di sini, aku merasa kau bukan seperti Mello yang aku kenal. Ada sesuatu yang hilang darimu. Tapi—sejak kau dan Taichou bertemu, perlahan kau kembali seperti dirimu sendiri."

"—Benarkah?"

"Aku tahu apa yang hilang dari mu, Mell." Matt mendekati Mello lagi, "—Near 'kan?"

Mello terhenyak.

"Jangan menyangkal karena aku tahu aku benar. Kau pikir aku buta?"

Mello menunduk. Semua perkataan Matt memang tidak ada yang salah, "Ya—Near. Aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau dia benar-benar mengingatkan aku pada Near."

"Jadi—kau anggap dia sebagai pengganti Near, begitu?"

"BUKAN!!" Sergah Mello cepat.

Detik berikutnya dia tersadar dan mendapati Matt tersenyum padanya, "Aku lega kalau begitu—aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau memanfaatkan Taichou untuk menggantikan Near. Karena bagiku, tindakan seperti itu sangat tidak adil."

Mello menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Matt, "—Thanks."

Matt menepuk punggung teman karibnya sedari kecil itu, "No prob." Lalu dia menegakkan tubuh Mello, "Kau bisa cerita apapun padaku."

"Ya—aku tahu itu," Mello tersenyum sebisanya.

"Yooosh!! Kalau begitu——aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Ha?"

"Kau dan aku tidak bicara apa-apa. Aku tidak dengar apa-apa. Jadi aku juga tidak akan bicara apa-apa." Matt nyengir sambil membuka pintu.

"Tu—tunggu dulu, Matt!!"

Matt menoleh, "Apa?"

Mello kehilangan apa yang mau dia katakan, jadi dia hanya diam dan menggeleng, "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Ya sudah—aku pergi, ya. Bye bye." Matt pun meninggalkan Mello sendirian di kamar.

Mello duduk di kasurnya—Setelah 'Pengakuan Dosa'nya pada Matt, Mello mulai bisa berpikir tenang lagi. Dan sekarang dia pun mengistirahatkan otaknya yang sudah nyaris aus karena keruwetan yang dia ciptakan di sini.

"—Near adalah Near——Hitsugaya adalah Hitsugaya—tidak akan berubah menjadi yang lain. Saat itu—aku memandangnya sebagai Hitsugaya—bukan sebagai Near seperti apa yang aku lakukan selama ini. Apa ini artinya——" Mello memiringkan tubuhnya, "Ternyata benar begitu." Mello tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak, "Bodoh sekali—ternyata aku ini ini memang bodoh."

Mello bangun dan menghapus setitik airmata yang ada di sudut matanya, "Kau benar-benar orang idiot, Mello. Hal semacam ini saja kau butuh waktu lama untuk menyadarinya." Mello pun keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke kamar Hitsugaya.

Matsumoto tidak ada di sana, karenanya Mello pun masuk, dan dia juga mengunci pintu itu, "oi—kau tidur?" Mello mendekati tempat tidur Hitsugaya dan melihatnya memandang ke arahnya, "bagus kalau kau bangun."

Hitsugaya berpaling, "Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Che—apa begitu kata-katamu setelah apa yang terjadi?" Mello tersenyum melihat telinga Hitsugaya memerah, "Ayolah—tidak perlu bersikap sok cool begitu." Mello mengulurkan tangannya hendak menyentuh bahu Hitsugaya tapi tangannya ditampik dengan kasar, "Auch!! Man~Itu tidak sopan."

"DIAM!!" Bentak Hitsugaya, "Aku bukan mainanmu. Keluar!!"

"Siapa yang bilang kalau kau ini mainanku?" Mello berkacak pinggang, "Bukankah justru kau yang mempermainkanku?" Mello memandang punggung Hitsugaya, "Hei—aku datang kesini bukan untuk bertengkar, kau tahu—yang tadi itu…."

Hitsugaya mendadak bangun, itu membuat Mello menghentikan bicaranya. Hitsugaya memandang—atau lebih tepatnya melotot pada Mello yang membuat pemuda itu mundur selangkah.

"—Siapa yang kau lihat?"

"??"

"NAMA SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT??" Hitsugaya menyambar pedang yang tergeletak di sampingnya dan segera menghunuskannya pada Mello.

Mello tertegun, baru sekali ini diteriaki Hitsugaya, lebih terkejut lagi-ternyata Hitsugaya mendengarnya. Memang—saat itu, Mello tidak sengaja menyebut nama 'Near', tapi—Mello benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Hitsugaya masih bisa mendengarnya dalam kondisi seperti tadi.

"Oke—aku salah. Aku akui itu…." Mello menyingkirkan mata pedang yang mengarah ke lehernya itu, dia pun berjalan mendekati Hitsugaya, "Aku akui kalau aku sempat menyebutnya, tapi—Apa kau ingat siapa yang aku sebut pada saat terakhir?"

Wajah Hitsugaya berubah merah.

Mello tersenyum, dia melepaskan pedang itu dari tangan Hitsugaya dan berbisik, "Aku menyebut namamu…. Toushiro." Mello mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hitsugaya dan menikmati wajahnya yang salah tingkah itu, "—Kau tidak ingat 'kan? Artinya—kau menikmati itu Taichou…. Dan perlu aku yakinkan lagi…. Kau—bukan penggantinya."

Dan Mello pun mencium Hitsugaya, lagi—dan lagi. Tangan Hitsugaya tanpa sadar memeluk tubuh kurus Mello. Amarah sudah menghilang seiring ucapan Mello barusan. Ingin rasanya dia tertawa, mentertawakan kebodohannya sendiri. Saat ini—dia baru mengerti apa yang selalu Matsumoto bilang tentang, '_Orang yang jatuh cinta akan menjadi orang terbodoh di dunia_.' Hitsugaya membiarkan Mello menggeser kerah kimononya dan mencium pundaknya.

Mello memandang tanda merah di pundak Hitsugaya dan tersenyum, "Kau—milikku."

#

#

"—Jadi x disini menggantikan hitungan yang sebelumnya, dan y…."

Mello duduk sambil bertopang dagu memandang kawanan anak SMA yang belajar kelompok di dojo divisi 10. yup—Ichigo dkk. Sejak minggu lalu, mereka selalu belajar di sini.

"Oi oi—apa tidak ada tempat di dunia kalian yang bisa di buat belajar?" Mello tampak kesal.

"Habis—disini ada orang-orang jenius, sih." Inoue tertawa, "Matto-San pintar, Mero-San juga pintar, kami tertolong, bukan begitu, Kurosaki-Kun?" Ichigo hanya mengangguk mengiyakan sambil membaca buku bahasa inggris.

Bahasa inggris——bahasa yang sudah lama tidak dia gunakan. Sudah—hampir satu tahun….

"Ah—Mero-San, bisa kau ajari aku ini?" Inoue menunjuk sebuah soal matematika, Mello pun membantunya. Belum lama dia menjelaskan, dia melihat Hitsugaya melintasi dojo itu. Mello pun segera menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Matt—sampai nanti." Mello pun berlalu bagai angin.

"Yah—kok Mero-San pergi?" Keluh Inoue.

Matt tersenyum, "Biar saja. Dia sedang ingin menikmati harinya." Dan Matt pun kembali membahas sebuah soal kimia bersama Ishida. Tidak disangka—mereka cocok dalam diskusi.

Sementara itu, Mello mengejar Hitsugaya sampai ke depan ruang utama, "Jalanmu tetap saja cepat." Kata Mello setelah berhasil mengejar Hitsugaya, "Terburu-buru sekali, kau ada kerjaan?"

Hitsugaya memandang Mello, "Aku tidak ada kerjaan. Kenapa?"

"Tidak—hanya saja——wajahmu itu kusut banget. Kau pasti habis berselisih dengan Byakuya itu lagi, ya?" Mello menganggap diamnya Hitsugaya itu sebagai 'iya', dia juga tahu kalau hubungan 2 jendral itu memang tidak baik.

"Kau senggang? Ku lihat kau akrab sekali dengan bocah-bocah itu."

"Cuma untuk menghabiskan waktu saja. Lagi pula—setelah aku dan Matt dapat posisi 3 dan 4 di divisi ini, sepertinya kami malah makin nganggur dari biasanya."

Hitsugaya tersenyum sekilas, "Bagus—artinya Soul Soceity aman 'kan?"

Mello melipat tangannya, "Hmm—coba kau lebih sering tersenyum begitu. Seingatku—walau sedang berduaan pun, kau jarang sekali tersenyum."

"Sama seperti yang bicara." Hitsugaya masuk dalam ruangan utama diikuti Mello,

"Matsumoto mana?" Tanya Mello saat menemukan ruangan itu kosong.

"Entahlah—dia bilang mau ke Sentou bersama Hinamori. Tapi terserah dia saja—toh kerjaan juga sudah selesai." Kata Hitsugaya, "Walau sebagian besar malah aku sendiri yang menyelesaikannya." Gumam Hitsugaya.

"Bagus kalau begitu." Mello menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

Hitsugaya menoleh dan mendapati kalau Mello sudah ada di belakangnya, "Mau apa?"

Mello menyerngai, "Masih bertanya?" Mello meraih Hitsugaya dan menciumnya.

"Mmm—" Hitsugaya mendorong Mello, "Kau gila—yang lewat bisa tahu…." Dia berusaha melepaskan diri tapi tidak bisa.

"Tidak akan ketahuan kalau kau tidak bersuara, Taichou…." Mello melepaskan obi di pinggang Hitsugaya, "Tidak perlu menolakku begini, 'kan?"

Hitsugaya menarik nafas dan dia pun membiarkan Mello mendekat padanya. Mello tersenyum puas, "Kau ini memang benar-benar menyenangkan…. Toushiro."

#

Hitsugaya mengikat obi-nya dan memakai kimono hitamnya, "Aku harus pergi." Katanya.

Mello mengambil rosario yang tergeletak di lantai dan mengalungkannya, "Yup—" Lalu dia mengambil pedang milik Hitsugaya dan menyandangkannya di punggung jendral muda itu, "Sip—" Mello tersenyum dan dia mencium ringan bibir Hitsugaya, "Sampai jumpa, nanti."

Hitsugaya pun membuka pintu dan meninggalkan Mello sendiri. Mello pun keluar dari ruangan kerja Hitsugaya dan kembali ke dojo yang ada di ujung koridor, dia lihat bocah-bocah SMA itu masih berkumpul, tapi Matt sudah tidak ada.

"Che—hilang lagi dia. Cepat sekali," Mello pun segera pergi sebelum 'tertangkap' lagi oleh mereka.

#

Malam sudah meraja saat Mello dan Matt ngobrol di pos jaga mereka, udara terasa dingin. Itu membuat Matt berinisiatif untuk membuat api unggun.

"Musim dingin sudah datang, dulu aku tidak menyangka kalau di Soul Soceity ini juga akan turun salju," Kata Matt.

"Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Aku sudah cukup nyaman tinggal disini."

Matt mendengus, "Mau tidak nyaman bagaimana?" Gumamnya. Matt mendekatkan telapak tangannya pada api untuk mengusir rasa dingin, "Hey Mell—Apa kau masih sering mendatangi sumur tua itu?"

"…. Tidak terlalu, aku tidak mau buat masalah dengan Hitsugaya lagi. Kau tahu—ternyata dia lumayan posesif." Mello tersenyum.

"Tapi sepertinya kau tidak keberatan."

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku malah senang." Mello bersandar pada sebatang pohon, "Tapi—kadang aku juga ingin melihat bagaimana keadaan Near." Dia melirik Matt dan mendapatinya memandang dengan heran, "Jangan salah paham. Aku—sudah tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi padanya."

"Kau serius? Mm——maksudku, kau sudah menyimpan perasaan itu sekian lama, 'kan? Apa benar bisa semudah itu melupakannya?"

Mello memandang ke langit yang gelap tanpa hiasan apapun, "Dibilang mudah—itu mustahil. Tapi—aku tidak mau jadi orang yang tamak." Kata Mello, "Aku sudah mendapatkan Hitsugaya, dan saat ini yang terpenting bagiku hanya dia."

Matt tersenyum, "Kau sudah dewasa, Mell."

Mello tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Matt, dan dia pun memejamkan matanya.

#

"Mell—bangun."Matt menepuk pipi Mello yang tertidur, "Sudah waktunya kembali."

Mello membuka matanya, "—aku tertidur, ya? Sorry."

Matt menggeleng, "Kau sudah beberapa hari ini tidak tidur 'kan?" Matt membantu Mello berdiri.

Mello meraih tangan Matt dan berdiri, "Kenapa tidak bangunkan aku?"

"Melihat wajah tidurmu yang damai begitu—mana tega aku ngebangunin." Matt berjalan menuju gerbang, mereka berdua berpapasan dengan 3 orang penjaga dari divisi mereka yang akan menggantikan tempat mereka, "lusa aku mau pergi dengan Renji dan juga Ichigo ke perbatasan wilayah 2."

"Wilayah 2—bukankah itu tempat para Shinigami yang membawa Death Note itu?"

"Yup. Inspeksi Tahunan. Kau mau ikut?"

"Ku rasa tidak."

"Hmm—Tidak apa. Lagi pula anggotanya sudah cukup banyak." Matt merapatkan jaketnya, "Aku ingin tahu—bagaimana tempat tinggal Shinigami –Shinigami egois itu."

"Asal kau tidak buat masalah saja." Kata Mello.

"Kau pikir aku ini kamu yang seenaknya saja mencari masalah? Aku lebih dewasa dari segi mental dibandingkan denganmu." Ledek Matt yeng berakhir dengan munculnya benjolan di kepala Matt akibat pukulan Mello, "Lihatkan—bukti nyata." Matt menghindar saat tinju Mello melayang ke mukanya.

"Kejar aku kalau kau bisa." Matt menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari kencang meninggalkan Mello.

"Chee—dasar bocah. Dewasa apanya?" Mello tidak berniat mengejar Matt yang sudah menghilang di ujung jalan. Dia menyusuri jalanan yang masih sepi karena matahari belum muncul seluruhnya. Mello berbelok menuju jalan ke gedung divisi 10, saat itu tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat di dadanya.

Mello terhuyung dan dia pun bertumpu dengan sebelah tangan pada dinding, "Khh—kenapa…." Mello mencengkram bajunya, sesak—

"Mello?!"

Mello menengadahkan kepalanya dan dia melihat Hitsugaya berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Hitsugaya mendekat, "Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat aneh."

Mello tidak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan Hitsugaya, rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi, dan sekelilingnya berubah gelap….

#

Mello membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya pusing dan badannya terasa lemas. Mello memandang langit-langit kamarnya…. Kamarnya? Sejak kapan? Mello menoleh dan dia mendapati L berdiri memunggunginya di depan jendela.

"—L?"

L menoleh dan dia tersenyum, "Kau sudah sadar."

"Aku kenapa?"

"Kau tadi pingsan. Tidak sengaja aku lewat di dekat sini dan melihat Hitsugaya Taichou memapahmu."

"Pingsan…."

L mendekati Mello, "Tidak usah cemas. Wajar kalau kau sampai pingsan. Aku dengar dari Hitsugaya Taichou kalau raga seorang shinigami akan mengalami beberapa level kehidupan. Setiap tingkatan itu merupakan pertanda pertumbuhan energi spiritual seorang Shinigami. Dan dalam masa itu, raga pun akan menyesuaikan diri secara alami."

"…. Begitu—memang sih—beberapa hari ini aku sama sekali tidak tidur dan merasa sangat bersemangat."

L menyibak poni Mello, "Sekarang istirahatlah. Matt sudah berangkat dan mereka akan kembali besok. Hari ini—kau bisa istirahat dengan tenang."

Mello mengangguk, "Thanks, L."

"Aku tinggal, tidak apa?"

Mello mengangguk.

"Sampai nanti kalau begitu." Dan L pun meninggalkan kamar itu.

Mello memandang ke luar jendela, Hari sudah siang. Lama juga dia pingsan, tapi—kenapa sejak tadi Mello tidak melihat Hitsugaya di sini? Padahal dia tahu kondisi Mello. "Mungkin dia cukup repot juga. Jendral divisi 'kan bukan posisi sembarangan." Pikir Mello dan dia pun kembali memejamkan untuk tidur….

#

Mello terjaga saat dia merasa sekujur tubuhnya menjadi hangat. Mello pun membuka matanya. Dia lihat kamarnya sudah terang oleh lampu minyak kecil yang tergantung di sudut ruangan. Tidak hanya itu, perapianpun sudah menyala.

"…. Sudah malam," Mello bangun, dan dia terkejut saat melihat Hitsugaya tidur dengan kepala di tempat tidur Mello, tapi kakinya ada di lantai, "Kenapa dia tidur di sini." Mello mengambil lapis luar selimutnya dan menyelimuti Hitsugaya.

Saat itu Hitsugaya terbangun, dia memandang Mello tapi tidak bicara apa-apa.

"Yo." Mello nyengir, "Aku tidur lama sekali hari ini."

Hitsugaya masih tetap membisu. Lalu dia berdiri.

"Hei—jangan pasang wajah seperti itu. Bukan salahku kalau energiku bertambah kuat," Kata Mello.

"Setidaknya kau bisa beritahu aku kondisimu, kan?" Hitsugaya duduk di tepi tempat tidur Mello, "Kenapa tidak bilang kalau beberapa hari ini kau tidak tidur?"

"Aku pikir—itu wajar saja, mengingat kalau aku nyaris tidak memakai energi spiritualku dalam beberapa hari kemarin."

"Itu tetap saja tidak wajar. Biar tidak digunakan, energi tetap harus diseimbangkan. Kalau energi itu tidak diseimbangkan, jadinya begini—terkumpul di suatu tempat dan menekan rohmu sendiri. Kalau kau katakan padaku sebelumnya, aku bisa membantu supaya energi itu tidak sampai menekanmu terlalu kuat."

Mello memandang Hitsugaya, "—Maaf. Tidak akan aku ulangi."

Hitsugaya menghela nafas, "Kondisi roh baru di Soul Soceity memang sering labil. Jadi aku mau—baik kau, Matt maupun 2 orang di departemen utama itu lebih memperhatikan kondisi kalian sendiri."

Mello tersenyum, "Baiklah, Taichou."

Hitsugaya memandang Mello. Wajahnya tampak kesal, "Kau ini selalu saja menggampangkan masalah."

Mello nyengir, "Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian." Mello menyentuh wajah Hitsugaya, "Thanks kau sudah mengkhawatirkan aku," Dan Mello pun mencium bibir Hitsugaya lalu dia pun memeluknya, "…. Kalau ada kau disini—aku rasa aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa lagi."

Hitsugaya tersenyum dan dia pun membiarkan Mello menciumnya sekali lagi. Dia tidak bisa membohongi hatinya sendiri kalau memang dia sedang merasa haus pada sentuhan Mello yang selalu memanjakannya….

#

"Kau mau pergi?" Mello tampak kecewa saat Hitsugaya bangun dan memakai kimono dalamnya yang berwarna putih, "Tidur saja di sini. Matt tidak pulang hari ini. Besok kau bisa bangun pagi-pagi 'kan?"

Hitsugaya memandang wajah Mello yang sepertinya memang sedang tidak ingin di tolak. Hitsugaya duduk lagi di tempat tidur Mello,"Baiklah—hanya malam ini."

Mello tersenyum lebar, "Begitu juga tidak apa-apa."

Hitsugaya berbaring di sebelah Mello, "Tidurlah."

"Uh-uh." Mello memeluk Hitsugaya dan menempatkan kepalanya di pundak Hitsugaya, "'Met malem."

#

"Chee—dasar sial. Padahal aku udah bela-belain tunggu di luar sampai mereka selesai... sekarang si Mello malah nyuruh Taichou nginap pula. Terus aku disuruh tidur dimana?" Matt berkacak pinggang di depan kamarnya.

"Terpaksa. Untung-untungan Rangiku mau ngasih tumpangan tidur. Kalau tidak—terpaksa ngungsi ke tempat L, nih," Matt bersungut dan akhirnya melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar itu.

Tapi kesal di wajahnya segera hilang dan kembali dihiasi senyum yang sangat lebar, "yah—setidaknya malam ini mereka berdua bisa tidur pulas," dan sambil bersenandung, Matt pun melangkah dengan ringannya.

Bulan saat itu bersinar sangat lembut. Membagikan cahayanya pada setiap mata yang memandangnya. Angin bertiup menggoyangkan dedaunan yang seolah menari bersama kedipan jenaka dari para bintang di langit sana.

Malam ini pun—semoga Soul Society bisa tidur dalam mimpi yang indah...

**XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOX**

**XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXO**

THE END

**XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXO**

**XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOX**

Yeeiii—kelar kelaaaar XDD. Fic teraneh sia kelaaar. Kenapa saia bisa bikin fic kaya gini? Pertama, aku suka Mello, kedua, aku juga suka Hitsugaya. So I think "kenapa ga bikin mereka jadi couple ajah" XDD. Maka jadilah fic ancur ini.

Buat cho—saia udah penuhin janji. Sekarang!! MANA JANJIMUUUU!!!!

Fiuh—cukup sekian dan terima kasih *dihajar massa*

Ri—Ripiu... p—Pliiisss*babak belur*


End file.
